The present invention relates generally to mixed-mode or multi-modal interaction chromatographic materials. The increasing need for bulk quantities of biologically relevant molecules (i.e., biomolecules) such as proteins has spawned a variety of techniques for isolating such biomolecules from physiological isolates. One separation methodology of particular interest is liquid chromatography.
There is a need in the art for mixed-mode chromatographic materials that exhibit high binding capacity, specificity, and recovery, and that can be regenerated extensively without degradation in chromatographic performance.